Digimon Collectible Card Game
Rules Battle Area *'Attack Row:' Digimon are moved here when they are to attack. It can hold a maximum of 4 Digimon. *'Digivolve Row:' Digimon are moved here when they are to digivolve. It can hold a maximum of 4 Digimon. *'Online:' The player's deck goes here. *'Offline:' The player's discards go here. Winning Each player begins with 0 Data Points. The first player to reach 7,500 Data Points wins the game. Set-Up To start a game, each players draw 5 cards from their deck, which contains at least 50 cards, and place the remaining cards at the Online Zone. Turn Order The players alternate turns until one player wins. Draw Phase At the start of the turn, the player draws the top two cards from their deck. If there are no cards left, the player must shuffle their Offline pile and then replace their deck with it. Online Phase During this phase, the player may play up to 2 Rookie Digimon on the Digivolve Row. As only 4 Digimon may be on the Digivolve Row, if at the end of the turn there is more than 4, the player must offline Digimon until only 4 remain. Digivolve Phase The player may digivolve up to 2 of their Digimon in the Digivolve Row during this phase. The Digimon being digivolved into must have the current Digimon in its Digivolution Requirements. If this is true, then the player discards the current Digimon and plays the new one in its place. A Digimon may only digivolve once per Digivolve Phase. The player also has the capability of playing Digivolve Cards which can override some of the requirements. If the player has in hand the four Digimon cards which make up a Rookie card's "true" Digivolution, then the player may reveal all four cards and play the Mega Digimon in the Digivolve Row in what is termed "Special Digivolution." The player then gains 500 Data Points, but their turn immediately ends. Move Phase The player may move up to 2 Digimon from the Digivolve Row to the Attack Row and vice-versa. Attack Phase The player who goes first cannot attack on the first turn. Digi-Destined cards may be played during this phase. During this phase, the player may attack with each Digimon in the Attack Row one at a time. The player can choose which target the Digimon attacks, and can attack the same target with multiple Digimon, but each Digimon may attack only once. Only the Digimon in the opponent's Attack Row are valid targets. If there are no Digimon in the opposing Attack Row, then the player may attack anyway and obtain the Data Points equal to the attacking Digimon's Attack number. Attack Resolution *If the Attacker's Attack number is greater than the Defender's Defense, then the Defending Digimon is placed in the Offline pile and the attacking player gains Data Points equal to the difference between the Attack and Defense numbers involved. *If the Attacker's Attack number is equal to the Defender's Defense, then both Digimon are discarded with no Data Points awarded. *If the Attacker's Attack number is lower than the Defender's Defense, then the Attacker is placed in the Offline pile and the attacking player gains Data Points equal to the difference between the Attack and Defense numbers involved. Discard Phase The player may then discard and replace up to 3 cards in hand and then ends the turn. Category:Cards